The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/The Points are Gone
The Points are Gone is the eighteenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the final stage in the battle is reached. Transcript ANNOUNCER: It's time for Cake at Stake. PENCIL: I really do not like Cake at Stake. ANNOUNCER: Oh, do you not? I guess we'll take the shortcut and eliminate you immediately, then. PENCIL: I really like Cake at Stake. ANNOUNCER: That's better. So now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake!) MEPHONE4: Welcome, everyone, to Cake at Stake! This time, everyone is up for elimination except Puffball, Rose, and Water Balloon. CONTROLLY: We got 58 votes: 30 likes, 23 dislikes, and 5 prize votes. As always, we start with likes. Only three people got no likes. Those three are Chocolatey, Eraser, and Hot Dog. MEGAPHONE: Bouncy Ball, Bubble, Pen, Pencil, and Stethoscope all got one like each. Firey, Marshmallow, and Slurpy each got two likes. ANNOUNCER: Book, Music Note, Ruby, Suitcase, and Test Tube got three likes each, and Tennis Ball wins the prize with four. TENNIS BALL: Yay! What do I win? ANNOUNCER: You win something that benefits you personally. TENNIS BALL: If you want to give me arms, don't. I'm quite fine without arms. ANNOUNCER: Then what do you want as your prize? TENNIS BALL: I'd like Golf Ball to rejoin, if that's okay. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. (sends Golf Ball out of the TLC and into the Cake at Stake place) GOLF BALL: Now my chances of winning... ANNOUNCER: Hold on one 60th of a minute, Golf Ball. (turns to Firey) Firey, you have two Theft Tokens. Would you like to use one now? FIREY: No thanks. ANNOUNCER: Book, Marshmallow, and Music Note, you each have at least one Win Token. Would you like to use it now? BOOK and MUSIC NOTE: No. MARSHMALLOW: No, and I don't want to use my Preserve Token either. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Eraser, you have a Yoyle Token. Would you like to use it now? ERASER: No. Do I look like I want to turn into metal? ANNOUNCER: I guess not. Anyway, now for the dislikes. Puffball, Rose, and Water Balloon had immunity, so they're safe. So is Golf Ball because she just joined. With no dislikes, Book, Pencil, Ruby, and Tennis Ball are also safe. CONTROLLY: Bubble, Marshmallow, Music Note, Suitcase, and Test Tube each got one dislike, so they're also safe. (TV displays the rest of the votes.) MEPHONE: With three dislikes each, Bouncy Ball and Pen are confirmed to be eliminated. Chocolatey, Eraser, Firey, Hot Dog, Slurpy, and Stethoscope have two dislikes each, so we need a tiebreaker. ANNOUNCER: Chocolatey, Eraser, Firey, Hot Dog, Slurpy, and Stethoscope, each of you has a necktie in front of you. The first two people to rip their respective neckties are safe. The other four will be eliminated, for a total of six people eliminated in this episode because Golf Ball rejoined. Get it? Tiebreaker? (Hot Dog and Eraser are the first to rip their neckties.) ANNOUNCER: Hot Dog and Eraser are safe, and Chocolatey, Firey, Slurpy, and Stethoscope are eliminated. FIREY: But why did people vote me? ANNOUNCER: You already won Dream Island previously, so some people thought you didn't deserve to win it again. Pen got eliminated for his cheating in episode 16, and also because he's a rejoiner. PEN: That explains a lot. But before you fling me, I have something to say. Everyone who voted for me to rejoin in episode 6, I owe you all 500 million vigintillion dollars each because I can't afford to pay you all right now. (Bouncy Ball, Chocolatey, Firey, Pen, Slurpy, and Stethoscope are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 0% to 6.6% (Everyone else's chances of winning went from 5% to that much.) A surprise ANNOUNCER: We received enough money in our budget to include three recommended characters in this episode. Kitty (TBFDIWP).png|"Kitty" by Pikachugirl123 Grassy (TBFDIWP).png|"Grassy" by Pikachugirl123 (not the BFDI Grassy, just so you know) Dime (TBFDIWP).png|"Dime" by MrMenCentral ANNOUNCER: Also, we were finally able to put the recommended characters for episode 16 in that episode. But due to budget cuts, only one character per recommender was allowed to appear in that episode. An announcement ANNOUNCER: Everyone, we've reached the final 15, and we've also reached a new stage in the battle. The points are gone, and so are the tokens. But before we get to the contest, we need someone to sign up as Golf Ball. Once someone has signed up as her, the contest can begin. The contest AquaVex55 has signed up as Golf Ball, so now the contest can begin. The eighteenth contest is a rock-paper-scissors tournament. There will be four rounds. For each round, have each contestant you're playing as pick either rock, paper, or scissors. None of that dynamite business, or anything other than rock, paper, or scissors, for that matter. The contest ends March 12th. Results I did not receive a response from Hot Dog, Music Note, Pencil, Test Tube, Water Balloon, Bubble, or Eraser. So I will pick what they throw randomly. I will also pick who goes against whom in the first round randomly. Round One Music Note vs Ruby Music Note throws rock and Ruby throws scissors. Music Note advances to round 2. Marshmallow vs Golf Ball Marshmallow and Golf Ball both threw rock, so we need a tiebreaker. On the tiebreaker, Marshmallow throws rock again and Golf Ball throws scissors. Marshmallow advances to round 2. Bubble vs Test Tube Bubble throws paper and Test Tube throws rock. Bubble advances to round 2. BUBBLE: Yoylecake! Hot Dog vs Pencil Hot Dog throws scissors and Pencil throws rock. Pencil advances to round 2. Suitcase vs Tennis Ball Suitcase throws paper and Tennis Ball throws rock. Suitcase advances to round 2. Rose vs Puffball How did this happen? They're in the same alliance! Anyway, Rose throws paper and Puffball throws scissors. Puffball advances to round 2. Water Balloon vs Eraser Water Balloon throws paper and Eraser throws rock. Water Balloon advances to round 2. Since Book has no one to go against her, she automatically advances to round 2. Round Two Music Note vs Marshmallow Music Note throws scissors and Marshmallow throws rock. Marshmallow advances to round 3. Bubble vs Pencil Again, they're in the same alliance. Anyway, Bubble throws scissors and Pencil throws rock. Pencil advances to round 3. Suitcase vs Puffball Suitcase throws paper and Puffball throws scissors. Puffball advances to round 3. Water Balloon vs Book Water Balloon throws paper and Book throws scissors. Book advances to round 3. Round Three Marshmallow vs Pencil Marshmallow throws rock and Pencil throws paper. Pencil advances to round 4. Puffball vs Book Puffball and Book both threw scissors, so we need a tiebreaker. On the tiebreaker, Puffball throws scissors again and Book throws paper. Puffball advances to round 4. Round Four (Pencil vs Puffball) Pencil throws paper and Puffball throws scissors. Puffball wins. Voting The top four players win immunity, so that's Book, Marshmallow, Pencil, and Puffball. Golf Ball also has immunity, since she just rejoined. As a reward for winning, Puffball gets to choose three more people to have immunity. PUFFBALL: ♪I have to stick with my alliance, so that means I'll give immunity to Water Balloon, Music Note, and Rose.♪ Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 19! Epilogue RUBY: ♪Wow, Rose! I'm impressed! Ever since Puffball chose you to join, you've never been up for elimination!♪ ROSE: ♪Well, I have a feeling I might be up for elimination next episode.♪ RUBY: ♪I hope not.♪ Another announcement Thanks to Ruby's contractor, we received enough money in our budget to re-open character recommending. However, we can only allow one character per recommender in each episode. Also, I haven't been receiving confessionals lately. Does anyone have any confessionals? Category:TBFDIWP